


Boredom

by ChioBee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChioBee/pseuds/ChioBee
Summary: [98 parole]Eren è annoiato e cerca di attirare l'attenzione di Levi.





	Boredom

 

  
  
  
  
_Boredom_  
  
  
 

  
  
  
Eren non sopportava essere ignorato, e Levi lo sapeva molto bene. Nonostante ciò, continuava a sfogliare scartoffie, incurante di tutto; il più giovane si sentì assuefatto, quasi nauseato dal frusciare della carta. Si voltò furtivo per capire cosa l’altro stesse analizzando con tale impegno, e poco dopo si sporse verso di lui, finché non si trovò a pochi centimetri dalla sua guancia. Era un piccolo gioco, un bacio dolce e affettuoso che potesse distrarlo per qualche attimo; Eren annullò ogni distanza, ma ciò che incontrò non fu la pelle calda e glabra dell’amante, bensì le sue labbra.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
